


Seven's Obstacle

by CallieDakin2020



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Free thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieDakin2020/pseuds/CallieDakin2020
Summary: After love what is there left to assimilate?
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Seven's Obstacle

I fear the space in solitude I spend each day with little or nothing to do. When I am apart from Kathryn and apart from my duties, for the Captain does not permit me to spend all my waking hours in productive work. And Starfleet regulations state that off-duty officers must not fraternize with those who are on duty.

So when I am finished modelling charts of stars and planets and nebulae and artefacts, after my daily report is written and my nutritional supplement taken, I can regenerate or I can do nothing.

Kathryn has more working hours than I, and there are some days when I see her for only moments. 

She does ensure those moments are never taken by other priorities, and I am grateful for her commitment but there is a problem.

To my puzzlement, I no longer wish to assimilate more knowledge than is strictly required. Diversions such as music learning and immoderate food preparation no longer hold my interest. It is as if I have become unable to care. Unable, or more likely unwilling, to commit to learning.

I wish to spend all of my free time with Kathryn, but it is not possible to spend even a third of it with her. But this shouldn't matter since there should exist endless possibilities for my distraction upon this interstellar vessel.

I cannot accurately explain it, but I am experiencing long and self-inflicted periods of inactivity.

I find myself having returned to my old cargo bay. Despite my regeneration chamber and my belongings now having a new home inside Kathryn's own quarters, somehow I do not like to sit in that living space alone. 

Maybe because I am not used to such a space to live. So I sit and I hide amongst the stored items, the discarded items and the spare and empty regeneration chambers of cargo bay two.

Crew come in and out but they don't see me and when they do, I ignore them. I do not want to know what it is they are doing, nor do I wish to see or know their identities.

I know I have been a spectacle in this cargo bay for many years, and I imagine I am used to the constant intrusion but really, I return only because I am looking for a lost sense of self.

I am happy with Kathryn. But I cannot say why I have also become so indifferent to most other things. 

I am ashamed as I feel I have lost my independence. Something especially grievous since the Captain, the Doctor and myself spent so many years reconstructing it.

I am left to question my own mental health but this seems foolish since I am happy. I am happy with Kathryn.

But alone I am unfeeling.

I do not know if I am broken or if this is simply a symptom of love.

Perhaps that will be my new diversion, to examine my mind. And discover why my curiosity might have been lost when I fell so completely in love.


End file.
